A NEW BEGINING AT CHRISTMAS
by hoppla
Summary: Changes of two lifes!


**NOTE: I Don't own anything of CSI: NY! **

**This is my first story of CSI: NY and the first story in english. So I apologise if there are some mistakes. But it would be great to get some feedback, just to know, what I can do better the next time!**

„Where is Mac?" Danny was in front of Macs office and was surprised, that the office was empty.

"Think Danny!" Came the answer from Stella, who did pass him. Danny looked behind her.

"Shit!" Groaned Danny and did his hands through his short hair.

"Stella?" Danny did shout behind her, but Stella didn't hear him or she didn't wanted to hear him.

"Hey Danny, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?" Lindsay did come to her fiancé and put her hand on his back. Dannys head moved to Macs office and Lindsay understood.

"You know where he is?" She asked disbelieving.

"Now I know it!" And his head did go to the elevator, where Stella did leave the lab some minutes before!

"Don't tell me, you did ask Stella?" Danny nodded his head and know he made a big mistake.

"Where is Stella now?"

"Left the lab some minutes ago!"

"Where did she go?" Lindsay was a little bit angry!

"I don't know. But I think there is only one place where she will go!" Lindsay did turn around, did go to her office, took her coat and left the lab. Danny was running behind her. Flack and Hawkes were looking behind them and after a minute they made a decission to follow them. So both were running out of the lab and head Lindsay and Danny off, as they left the parking basement. Flack did run in front of the car and Danny nearly couldn't stop the it. Danny shok his head, but Flack and Hawkes ignored it.

"What happened, that you leave the lab in such a rush?" Flack asked, as he could breath again.

"I think I did something wrong and have to apologise!"

"You didn't ask Stella about Mac, did you?" In Flacks voice you could hear, that he couldn't believe this.

"I did!" Was Dannys short answer.

"You know it breaks her heart all the time, when he goes to this place! How could you do this? She loves him with all her heart. "

In the meantime Stella arrived at Ground Zero and she did know Macs favourite spot. She has never been here with him, but he told her about this spot.

"Hey Claire!" Mac was talking and Stella did hear it. She wished she wouldn't be here, but she also couldn't leave.

"Claire, you know how much I loved you, but I realised, that my life goes on. It took me a while. But since some month I can't get ride of this feeling which I have, the feeling of being in love. And I don't want to get rid of it. It just feels good and I feel I'm alive. I'm here to say good bye. I will have you in my heart as long as I live. I guess, you already know, tha I love Stella and I can't imagine to be ever wihout her. I'm so stubborn, I lost you and if I don't tell her how I feel I will loose her, too. I wouldn't survive this. Where ever you are, I know you are watching me, what ever I do. Merry Christmas!" Mac took a deep breath and turned around to leave, he was on his mission. But as he looked up he was standing right in front of Stella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Stella? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't wanted to listen, but…!"

"You did hear everything?" Stella nodded her head.

"Every single word was the truth!" He took her hands in his.

"I have to go on with my life and left the past behind. If I don't do this I will die and I would loose you!" Mac did look straight in Stellas eyes.

"I love you Mac Taylor and you will never loose me!" Mac huged her and couldn't stop his tears anymore. He was not the man who cried, but this was a special moment for him and his life. He took all his bravery together, took her face in his hands and put a gently kiss on her lips.

"Is there more, where this comes from?"

"Kisses for a whole life!" He said and smiled and did come closer to her lips again, but before he could kiss her again, they could hear their names. They looked around and saw Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Hawkes.

"Listen Stella, I'm sorry. I didn't think, as I did ask you about Mac…!"

"And at the moment you are not thinking again!" Lindsay nudged him gently in his rips and now Danny realised what was right in front of him. Stella in Macs arms and both had this happy smile.

"I think I have to thank you Danny! Without you I wouldn't be here!" Stella smiled and then turned to Mac, to kiss him with all the emotions she just felt in this moment.

"I think we better head off!" Flack said, and pulled Danny away.

"What's with the Christmas dinner tonight?" Stella asked, as she needed to breath.

"I think you will have a dinner for two!" Lindsay answered and left the two allone.

"The best Christmas I've ever had!" Stella did put her head against Macs chest and she could feel that theire hearts did beat in the same rhythm.

"All the other ones will become better then this!" Mac smiled, he did put his forehead against hers.

"I love you Stella Bonasera! Thanks, for saving my life!"


End file.
